Versus Special: Forever Special
by coolhacker1025
Summary: This is the new version of the Versus Special. The Special Rangers/Extra Heros of Power Rangers go back in time to help defeat Lord Zedd, Lord Voldemort, and a whole host of other villains. Thankfully, they are joined by the PowerWizards team.
1. The Team Unites

VERSUS Special

PowerWizards vs Power Rangers

For those who do not know, Super Sentai VS specials typically include one or more Sentai Teams fighting alongside the current team. Only in a couple do the teams actively oppose each other (for a while). This story is written in that vein.

**EARTH, 1995, During Power Rangers: Zeo**

"My darling wife," said a metal plated man with a 'Z' motif. His wife was sitting in the second throne in their Space Winnebago. "I have a plan to defeat the Power Rangers once and for all!"

"How do we do that?" asked his wife, who looked vaguely Asian and had horrible hair. She was holding a staff in her hand that had a circle on the top.

"We go back in time, of course! We destroy the world in the past, so that there won't _be _any Power Rangers! I've just got to make an Intergalactic Phone Call to Terra-52 in the Amanogawa Galaxy. I've got a couple of friends there who might help us."

"Zedd, we tried this before!" the wife complained. "Remember the Wild West Rangers and the Wizard of Deception, the Orb of Doom, the stupid plan Daddy had?"

"Ahh, but those were sending the _Rangers _back in time, where we tried to destroy them. This involves sending _us _back in time to conquer the world!"

On the headquarters of the Alliance of Evil, the henchmen were receiving a message from Lord Zedd. "Dark Spectre! I wish for us to pool our resources and conquer the galaxies, starting with Earth, in the past!"

"I agree that conquering the planets in the past, where there is no opposition, would be most useful. I will send all of the evil villains that I can find! Together, we will conquer the Galaxies!"

When Dark Spectre took stock of the villains, he decided to send King Mondo (the Machine King), Astronoma, Divatox, Trakeena, Queen Bansherra, Lothor, Mesegog, and a couple of other villains that he knew by reputation.

**On the Timeless Planet**

"Liege!" exclaimed an angel in fear. "You have to see this!"

"What is it?"

"Sir, Lord Zedd is rallying the evil in the galaxies, and they are going to attempt time travel to the past to conquer the Earth!"

"We must rally the forces. Cause a temporal vortex to the exact time period that the villains are going. Get the ones who know how to deal with this: Power Rangers."

"Yes, my lord!"

**Angel Grove, 2011/1995**

Jason Lee Scott, original Red Ranger and the Gold Ranger, was finishing up work at his dojo when he felt a familiar tug. It was unusual, yes, but it was familiar from when he was a Power Ranger back in the early 90s. He noticed that he was being teleported in a gold beam.

When he rematerialised, he saw Tommy Oliver teleporting in, wearing Black clothes. He actually looks good after all these years, thought Jason. He immediately recognised where he was. He was in the Power Chamber.

"Hello, Jason and Tommy. It is good to see you," said a face floating in a tube.

"Zordon! But I thought that you were dead?" asked Jason.

"Perhaps by the time that I called you, I was dead, but you are now in 1995. A great evil has fallen, and I must ask you to take up your duties as Power Rangers once again."

"But how?" asked Tommy. "We don't have any powers?"

"I was able to take the energies of the Power Coins and concentrate them. I then re-powered three of the Power Coins and Power Morphers. Reach out your hand, Jason, and accept the power once more!"

Jason put out his hand, and a morpher materialised in it with two Power Coins. These were two coins that he was very familiar with—the Dragonzord Coin and the Tyrannosaurus Coin.

Zordon then turned to face Tommy. "Your powers were decimated by Rito's attacks. However, like Jason, I have been able to reenergise your White Tigerzord Power Coin." In a flash, Tommy was back in his old White Ranger uniform, _sans_ helmet. "Extend your hand, White Ranger," said Zordon. "And accept all that has been granted to you!"

Tommy extended his hand, and just like with Jason, a surge of electricity flowed through him. Just like the last time Zordon had said those words, Saba, the enchanted Sabre, came to him.

"You talked about others?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, I am teleporting them in right now. Ninjor, Trey of Triforia, Phantom Ranger, Zhane, Mike Corbett, Ryan Mitchell, Eric Meyers, Merrick, Cam, Trent Mercer, Anibus Cruger, Leanbow and Udonna, Tyzonn, and Antonio Garcia. They are the Power Rangers: Special Rangers."

Many beams of light came into the Command Centre. From the beams of light emerged 13 Humans, One Ninja and One Dog. "Wow!" said one dressed in gold. "This place is rocking! No offence to Jayden, but our HQ is a dojo."

"Nice to see you, Dr O" said Trent. "I see that you have decided to wear white again."

When everyone had beamed in, Jason walked down the line of Rangers, stopping at Antonio. "You must be the new guy. Nice to meet you." Continuing down the line, he continued, "I recognize... Some of you guys. Some of you more than others." He nodded at Eric, having met him ten years previous (from when he came from) during the Forever Red mission.

"Hello, Rangers!" said Zordon. "Some of you already know me, but to those who don't, I am Zordon, an intergalactic being trapped in a time warp by the evil sorceress Rita Repulsa. I have called you here because the forces of evil have risen again—this time in the past. I will teleport you and your Zords to the past where you can help save history! There is, of course, the chance that you won't come back, but that is a risk that I must ask you to take."

All of the Rangers nodded their heads in agreement, signifying that there was no need for Zordon to ask that question—there wasn't even a question about whether or not they would do it.

"Thank you, and may the Power protect you!"

**Hogwarts, 1977**

Auror Williamson was just walking to his classroom from the Great Hall when he heard a disturbance. From inside multicoloured beams of light, humans, humanoids, and an Anthropomorphic Dog were materialising in the corridor.

"Who are you?" asked the Auror in his typical British Accent. "Why have you come here? Are you with the Dark Lord?"

One of the people who had materialised in a beam of gold walked to the front of the group. "You must be Mr Potter. I am Jason Lee Scott, and these are the Power Rangers: Special Force."

"It's Auror Williamson, actually," responded the Auror. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"


	2. It's Morphin Time

**VERSUS Special**

**PowerWizards vs Power Rangers**

**For those who do not know, Super Sentai VS specials typically include one or more Sentai Teams fighting alongside the current team. Only in a couple do the teams actively oppose each other (for a while). This story is written in that vein.**

**Hogwarts, 1977**

**"We are here to save the Earth," Jason responded. "Our leader, an intergalactic being named Zordon has detected a massive increase in evil activity. He thinks that a Grand Alliance of Evil will attack here soon. You need to be protected."**

**"Against what?" asked the Auror. "The Headmaster can take care of almost anything short of Voldemort. And we are protected in this time and place."**

**Just then, another gold beam materialised behind the group. "Sorry I'm late. My cat didn't get the message." the stranger said before introducing himself. "I'm Daggeron."**

**A boy in a Hogwarts robe came running up to Auror Williamson. "Sir, there's an attack in Hogsmeade. You-Know-Who, and a bunch of other freakish looking _things_ are there. Some guy with half a face, a lizard dude, a mechanical thing..."**

**"We'll be on our way."**

**Hogsmeade village a couple minutes later**

**The team ran to the village. There they saw a man who looked very snake-like directing troops in masks around. There were also assorted enemies of the _Power Rangers _there, including each of the generals.**

**"You won't get away with this," said Auror Williamson and Jason at the same time. They looked at each other in shock at having said the same thing.**

**Lord Voldemort laughed. "Oh, my little Auror friend, I already have!" He didn't notice as a couple of people materialised near him. Instead, Lord Zedd animated a Book into BookTron.**

**"Guys, it's time!" yelled Jason. "IT'S MORPHING TIME!"**

**He continued with, "Red Tyrannosaurus Dragonzord Power!" He did a pose and yelled, "Mighty Morphin Gold!"**

**Thomas Oliver then yelled, "White Tigerzord Power!" He posed, yelling "Mighty Morphin' White!"**

**"I am Ninjor!" shouted the blue being.**

**"Trey of Triforia! Gold Power!" shouted Trey. "Zeo Ranger 6, Gold!"**

**"Phantom Ranger! Power of Eltair!" shouted **

**Zhane was next. He activated his morpher yelling, "Let's Rocket" while pressing M-E-G-A on the morpher. It repeated the letters and made a chirping sound. "Silver Space Ranger!"**

**Mike activated his wrist morphers and yelled, "Magna Power! I am the Protector of the Galaxy! Galaxy Magna Defender!"**

**Ryan stepped up and did a complicated hand motion, activating a V-shaped morpher. "Titanium Power! Lightspeed Titanium Ranger!" he yelled while snapping to attention and saluting.**

**Eric yelled, "Quantum Power!" in his cool voice. "Time Force Quantum Ranger!"**

**Merrick opened his morpher and yelled, "Wild Access! HA!" He then yelled, "Howling Wolf! Lunar Wolf Ranger!"**

**The ninja stepped up, and threw off his cloak, revealing that he was Cam. "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" he yelled. "Green Samurai Ranger!"**

**"Your transformation was pretty good, Dr O, but I've always liked mine," said Trent. "Dino Thunder Power Up! White Ranger, Dino Power!" he yelled before finishing, "White Dino Ranger!"**

**The dog made his way to the front, yelling, "SPD, emergency!" while flashing his morpher. "SPD Shadow Ranger!"**

**The three Mystic Force rangers stepped up, yelling, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"**

**Daggeron yelled, "Power of the Sun—Solaris Knight!"**

**Leanbow yelled, "Burning Heart of Fire—Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth!"**

**Udonna finished with, "Flurry of Snow—White Mystic Ranger!"**

**Tyzonn stepped in, saying, "Overdrive Accelerate! Kick into Overdrive! Mercury Ranger!"**

**"Ok, it looks like I'm last, but certainly not least!" said Antonio cheerfully. "Samurai Morpher! Go, Go, Samurai! Gold Samurai Power!"**

**The rangers all shouted, "We are Power Rangers: Special Force!"**

**\\/**

**"You might be the last of your kind here," said a voice. An old man, about 100 years old, stepped to the row of rangers. "But you are not the last ranger here. Are you ready?" the man called this last to a strange assortment of people behind them.**

**Williamson and an Asian witch shouted out, "It's Morphing Time!" and pressed a button on his watch.**

**Williamson, McGonagall and Dumbledore, Katja, Sirius, and Lily got up and said, "Merlin grant me the power! Ranger Transform!"**

**Xue then shouted, "Mahou henshin! Watashi ni pawa o ataemasu! Ranger Transform!"**

**The Doctor piped in with, "TARDIS, grant me the Power! Ranger Transform!"**

**The group, now wearing colourful suits started calling out their designations.**

**Williamson shouted, "The power of the Lightning Phoenix! Blue Phoenix Ranger!"**

**Dumbledore shouted, "The power of the Fiery Red Phoenix! Red Phoenix Ranger!"**

**Together they shouted, "We are Phoenix Team, Magical Rangers!"**

**McGonagall continued the Role-call saying, "The power of the Mighty Cat! White Feline Ranger!"**

**Lily called, "The power of the Gryffindor Lion! Orange Feline Ranger!"**

**Together they yelled, "We are Felidae Team, Magical Rangers!"**

**Sirius followed up with, "The Power of the Black Grim! Loyal and true, I am Black Dog Ranger!"**

**Katja yelled, "The power of the Mighty Wolf! I am Grey Wolf Ranger!"**

**Then, they shouted "We are Canine Team, Magical Rangers!"**

**"The power of Time!" shouted the Doctor. "Blue TARDIS Ranger!"**

**"The power of the Dragon and the Ancient Dinosaurs!" shouted Xue. "Green Dragonzord Power!"**

**All of the Rangers shouted, "We are Wizard Sentai Magic Rangers!"**

**The whole group together shouted, "Power Rangers!" and a large explosion occurred behind them.**

**\\/**

**"Very good," chuckled Voldemort, clapping mockingly. "You don't know the power of the Dark Side! Dark Magic. Grant me the Power! It's Dark Time! Wizard-Shadow."**

**"I brought along an old friend, too" said Lord Zedd. Out from behind him stepped a copy of Tommy Oliver.**

**"Not again!" moaned the real Tommy.**

**"Do I look a little to familiar to you, Tommy?" said the clone. "It's Morphin Time! Dragonzord!"**

**All of the evil henchmen from the villains started to attack. Trey was using his Power Staff to knock down enemies. Just then, the Generals put their wands, staves, and other mechanisms together, and shouted, "By the power and force of Darkness, make our monsters grow!"**

**Tom got a call on his communicator. "Rangers, your MegaZords will be available momentarily. You will be able to call on your team's Megazord. May the Power protect you."**

**The Rangers called their Megazords, and shot at all the enemies, quickly destroying them.**

**"Curses!" shouted Voldemort and Zedd. Zedd activated a portal, and all the villains went back to their proper times.**

**"Nice meeting you," said Williamson to the Special Rangers.**

**"Same." replied Jason. "I guess that this world is protected by more than just regular Power Rangers. Now I got to get back to work saving people's lives and stuff."**

**He walked into the distance and was beamed out by Zordon.**

**"So that was the original Red Ranger?" asked Antonio. "And is he still a Ranger?"**

**"He's the original to our generation, yeah." said Tommy. "No, he's not a Ranger, not any more."**

**"Then what did he mean?"**

**"He's a fire-fighter now."**

**A/N: To my reviewer, I just wanted consistency with the Zords. Also, basically, the whole purpose of this chapter was for the morphing action. Yes, I realize that a lot of these people have their own zords, I just couldn't be bothered to remember which ones, and what they were called, especially since I haven't watched every season of PR. Really, the whole point to the story was to get all these guys together.**


End file.
